


I'm Yours

by extrablank



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alpha!Yuno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Happy Ending, I'll tag as I go, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Omega!Asta, Possessive!Asta, Possessive!Yuno, Sylph is their no.1 fan, everyone is protective of Asta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrablank/pseuds/extrablank
Summary: Yuno just knew that Asta would be an alpha.Except Asta isn’t one and that changes everything.





	1. 1

“Congratulations Yuno!”

“First it’s a four-leaf grimoire, now you’re an alpha! You sure are blessed aren’t ya?!”

Despite the fanfare from the various magic knights at the ceremony, Yuno didn’t particularly care that he had presented as an alpha. It’s hard to care when he doesn’t feel much different since the mark appeared on his wrist; a small white scar that signified his status as an alpha.

The only real noticeable change was the smells he could now pick out better. Softer scents from the omegas, barely there ones from betas and muskier ones from alphas. Those who hadn’t gone through the presentation ceremony didn’t have any strong distinction in their scents.

Supposedly, he would also get a better sense for his inner wolf. He could faintly sense there was another part of him that was ‘awake’, the baser parts of himself that was all instinct.

It was an old fashioned tradition at best and stupid at worst; blood letting seemed barbaric when you considered the magic that people could use. However, it was one of Clover kingdoms longest traditions and was almost as important as the grimoire selection. Who was he to break away from tradition?

“As expected of my rival!” As always, Asta’s loud voice cuts straight through his musings. An arm slings over his shoulder pulling him down a bit. “I’ll present as a much stronger alpha though.”

Yuno turns to face him. The ashen haired boy is a warm weight, those bright eyes and beautiful grin directed right at him. He feels his heart speed up from being on the receiving end of that intense focus and Yuno can feel his face relaxing into a rare smile, his mouth opening to respond.

“Asta, It’s your turn stupid! You’re holding everyone up.”

His mouth closes with a click, smile dissolving into a blank expression. There’s a tiny twinge of hurt, a familiar feeling lately, when he sees Asta give the silver hair alpha girl from his guild his attention.

“Hey- You don’t need to drag me! Noelle are you even listening to me?!”

If there’s a frown on his face as Asta is dragged away then no one notices thankfully.

He senses Klaus coming to stand next to him. The beta adjusting his glasses whilst he nods in greeting. It’s a little strange to find that he can sense people before he sees them by scent now but it’ll be a useful skill in battle at least.

“Congratulations. I would expect no less from our rising star.”

There’s quiet pride in Klaus’ words and Yuno would have responded if he wasn’t too busy watching the stage. Asta, in his typical fashion, was causing chaos after accidentally upturning one of the ritual bowls. Yuno can feel his lips twitching into another smile.

Not deterred by his silence, Klaus continues. “I wonder what he’ll present as?”

“Alpha.”

His fellow squad mate gives a snort at that but says nothing else. Yuno goes back to watching the ceremony begin now that the bowl has been replaced. He knows Asta has been waiting for this day, another step closer to their dream.

There’s no doubt in his mind that Asta would present as an alpha. The shorter boy was far too assertive and wilful to be a typical omega. Already proclaiming to the world that he would court the sister once he presented and always standing in defence to omegas who needed help.

His best friend always did have a soft spot for omegas in need.

(There was a small, _small_ part of him that had wanted to be an omega. if only so Asta would look at him more. Give him the attention he craves so badly but can never voice properly.)

He’s not focusing on the same speech the elder has given for the past few hours, instead his eyes are locked on the vibrant form that makes up his most precious person. It’s as he’s pondering if he has time to go for a meal with the shorter boy after this when he starts to notice the distress that’s growing on Asta’s face.

An expression that should never be on there.

“How unexpected…”

Klaus’ whisper is loud in the silence that has taken over the area. There’s a heavy pause before Asta’s squadmates all begin to loudly react. However, he can only ever focus on Asta. The shorter boy is clutching his wrist, disbelief written all over his face. Yuno can just make out the scar that’s appeared on pale flesh.

_‘Omega’_

Then all he can hear is the blood thrumming inside of himself as he stares, his mind not really registering. His heart is thumping wildly at the sudden smell that he’s just noticing coming from Asta. Something sweet with a hint of spice. It’s a lot like cinnamon, honey and something that is undeniably _home_.

It makes his mouth water.

“A male omega! What a rarity indeed in this day and age!” The elder hovers around Asta, old face a mixture of awe and pity as he speaks. “Young man you’ll need to take these p-”

But before he can finish Asta runs off the stage, knocking the older man to the ground in his rush. The bag of pills he was trying to give Asta flies onto the ground and bowls go flying.

“Asta wait!”

The silver-haired girl, the one Yuno can never be bothered learning the name of, tries to run after him. He also sees Mimosa hurrying after her, no doubt her alpha instincts flaring up at an omega in distress.

“No way is that brat an omega! It’s probably the test that’s messed up. Hey old man are you sure you didn’t get it wrong?”

“That’s right, maybe we should do the test again?”

The rough looking alpha in their group, he thinks his name is Magna, has somehow made his way onto the stage, his pheromones coming out in aggressive waves. He’s looming over the elder in charge and to make it worse there’s another alpha smiling creepily behind his shoulder.

“OI IDIOTS!”

A firm voice cuts through the chaos. Their captain, Yami, is rarely serious and even Yuno finds himself turning to give the man his attention. The animal in him recognising someone strong.

“We need to help Noelle find Asta. He shouldn’t be on his own after he’s just presented. It’s dangerous for an omega on their own.” The older alpha runs a hand through his hair and, despite his nonchalant tone, Yuno can tell he’s worried.

“Especially when it’s that idiot. ”

“We’ll go back to headquarters, maybe he went back there. If not we can get the rest of the squad out looking.”

“Ah...why did Gauche get to skip this! He could’ve made copies of us and we would’ve covered the area quicker la.”

Yuno doesn’t know all their names, but he vaguely remembers that there was an omega called Vanessa and the small beta that’s always eating was called Charmy.

“I’ll track their scent and catch up with Noelle.” The one that’s still smiling unsettlingly starts to head out as well.

“Fine but you better let us know the minute you find him Luck!” Magna gives the other alpha a friendly slap on the shoulder before he turns back to his captain.

“Finral and I will go check out his orphanage. Bet that idiot’s sulking there and making us worry for nothing!” And with that declaration he grabs the resigned looking guy nearby.

“Open up a portal to the orphanage!”

“You could be nicer about asking you know.” Despite his grumbling Finral opens up a portal and before long they’re all gone before their captain can get another word in.

“I guess those idiots can get themselves organised once in a while.”

Yami lets out a tired sigh before he starts leaving the area too. The captain pauses though as he goes past Yuno. They meet eyes and the contemplating look the older alpha gives him puts him on edge.

“You should probably get going if you don’t want the others to find him first.”

Yuno isn’t sure what he means but more irritating is how his skin has been itching at the thought that all of those alphas are out there tracking Asta. He’s not sure if it’s something in his expression or his scent but Yami gives him an annoyingly smug smirk despite his lack of reply before leaving.

Before he exits he spots the pills the elder had dropped on the ground and pockets them. Memories of omega biology being taught by the Sisters telling him it’s a good idea that Asta should have these. Thankfully, he has a good idea where his rival has actually gone.

Although he knows his face has the same expression as usual, his mind is a whirl of thoughts as he walks away. He ignores Klaus’ questions and mutters a brief excuse about being back later.

It feels like his world has completely changed in that one fleeting moment when he’d seen the mark. However, the problem wasn’t that Asta was an omega. The problem was how it made his blood thrum and his heart pound at the mere memory of the other boys scent. There’s something primal in his mind that _needs_ to make sure he finds Asta first.

He has to be the one to find Asta before all the others do.

Yuno isn’t sure how long he walks for, feet automatically taking him to the small spot by the river banks. But he finally catches Asta’s scent. Even in his distressed state, the other boy knew to hide his scent with the wind that flowed through the river. His inner animal croons inside his mind, so proud over how clever their omega is.

It’s still as delicious as when he first smelt it but there’s an acrid tang of distress mixed in. He picks up the pace, hands clenching unconsciously.

When he finally sees the shorter boy he feels his hands finally relax. He sits himself next to Asta, and if he’s a little bit closer than normal, he blames it on the pheromones. In fact, they’re close enough to touch. And he wants to. Always. But he doesn’t. He wants to let Asta have this moment to himself. But he wants the other boy to know he’s there for him. So he waits.

It doesn’t take long.

“I’m sorry.” That surprises him. Yuno turns to stare at the other boy.

“Why?”

“I let you down.” Those bright green eyes turn to look at him. “How can I be your rival if I’m an omega.” And that makes his heart clench. How could Asta even think he was in anyway less of a rival. Especially over something as insignificant as their secondary genders.

Frown deepening, he finds himself unconsciously reaching out, fingers brushing over soft cheeks. He’s not really sure why he’s suddenly got this need to _touch_ Asta. It’s like the normal magnetism that the other boy has is so much more than usual.

“Asta. You’re my rival, nothing could ever change that.”

His hand has to reluctantly withdraw when Asta leans even closer, their foreheads practically touching. Those verdant eyes are always lovely to look at though and he finds himself feeling calmer as the distress fades the longer they stare at each other. He’s not sure what Asta’s looking for but the other boy seems to come to a decision before speaking.

“I’m still going to be the magic emperor first.”

Yuno smiles at that, the affection he has for this beautiful boy thrumming through him.

“No, I’ll be.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Yuno, I’m going to be!”

There’s the grin that should always be on Asta’s face. It softens into a small smile, intimate and special. It makes his heart throb painfully. He’s startled when Asta hugs him, mind distracted. They don’t hug often. But it’s something Yuno cherishes, saved for rare moments of vulnerable affection between them.

“Thanks.”

It’s uttered so softly that he might not have heard it if he wasn’t so close to Asta. He doesn’t bother replying, the smaller boy has always known what he’s thinking without words. And it’s nice, getting to hold Asta so closely, his face tucked into the shorter boys neck.

He feels the animal feelings that have been itching at the edge of his mind since his presentation stirring at the closeness. The scent is so much more delicious up close and he finds himself nuzzling into Asta’s neck. Rubbing his scent all over so the other alphas know this omega is his.

“Yuno what...what are you doing?”

Asta sounds a little bit dazed, his neck tilting up so nicely for him. He should really listen to what his omega is saying but he’s too busy wondering if it would be okay for him to have a taste, just a lick to see if it’s as delectable as it smells.

Without much thought he licks a small stripe on that soft, _soft_ flesh. He’d be embarrassed at his actions if he wasn’t so busy tasting, unable to help the euphoria that floods him at the taste that is purely Asta.

Asta starts squirming and it takes him a moment to realise the other boy is actually trying to get closer. He’s practically in his lap, neck bare and glistening with Yuno’s saliva.

It’s a heady feeling as their scents mingle, arousal threaded through. With a low growl he goes back to that pliant neck, teeth nibbling at the same spot until dark bruises blossom. He wants to mark this boy so badly as his and the fact that Asta is letting him is a headrush.

His omega is so strong and yet he’s so good for him. Only him. He doesn’t realise he’s emitting a low grumble, almost a purr until he hears the soft whimpers that comes from Asta as he sucks another mark on.

It feels too good having the omega fidgeting in his lap and there’s something in his mind that’s telling him to claim this boy as his. Because hasn’t Asta always been his? And fuck, there’s a slightly different smell coming from the shorter boy now. Wet and delicious, was this his slick?

He wants to devour this omega. Asta feels wonderful pressed up so close, ass unconsciously rubbing against his clothed cock. His omega is beautiful, strong muscles contained in that lithe form.

Yuno’s leaning in towards those inviting red lips, thoughts of claiming, marking, mating blurring together.

“W-WAIT!”

Asta’s sudden shout has him leaning back, the other boy flailing dangerously. Yuno tries to help him but he can’t stop Asta from falling out of his lap, red as a tomato. His eyes are blown, just a thin strip of viridian visible. Yuno can feel himself leaning forward to touch, hands stretching out but before he can do anything the omega jumps onto his feet.

“I- I think I need to go back to...to the squad house!” Honestly it’s unfair how raspy Asta’s voice sounds but it thrills him to know it was all his handiwork. The omega’s lips are bitten red and he aches to actually get the chance to feel them on his own lips.

Yuno takes a deep breath to try and get some semblance of control. (A mistake as he gets another heady mouthful of Asta’s aroused scent.)

Standing up himself, he walks over to Asta.

“Asta-”

“W-wait! I really think we should...” His best friend gets even redder somehow, voice trailing off when Yuno reaches out and adjusts Asta’s clothes to cover up his neck as best as possible. His fingers grazing that delicate flesh. There’s a possessive urge to let everyone see his marks but his rational brain is slowly returning and he knows Asta wouldn’t handle questions well in the state he’s in.

“...T-thanks!”

Yuno feels his lips turn up at the flustered mess before him.

Fondness softening the lust, he can’t resist the urge to tuck a stray lock back. His fingers linger as it brushes across Asta’s face. The other boy blinks up at him, half dazed again from their mingled scents. The shorter boy seems to realise he’s just staring and those cheeks flush even more. Asta hurriedly turns, arms spinning in his haste to get away.

“I-I’ll see you later!”

Yuno doesn’t even get a chance to reply before Asta is gone. It takes a few seconds before his mind clears from the lovely combined scent that surrounds him and he feels his face go vermillion at the memories.

He licks his lips, mouth tingling with memories and discreetly adjusts himself. His hands are trembling at the memory of Asta’s muscular body and he thanks everything there is that no one is around to see him.

Brushing off any dirt on his clothes he begins to make his way back to his own squad. It’s as he’s putting his hands in his pockets that he remembers the pills he’d picked up. Yuno stares at them for a moment. He can’t let the omega be without heat pills, especially when he lives with a bunch of alphas. He’s startled at the low growl that escapes him at the thought of Asta surrounded by alphas and his steps get just that bit quicker.

Right in the direction of the Black Bull's headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I’m sorry for the amount of plot holes that will probably be in this. I just wanted to write about these two idiots so badly after I binge read all of black clover! it’ll mostly follow canon with an a/b/o twist, this is set just before they go to the first treasure dungeon. Around chapter 11 I think.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Numbered chapters are from Yuno’s POV and lettered chapters are from Asta’s POV.


	2. A

Asta can feel that his face is still a deep crimson as he pushes the door open to the squad house. However, there isn’t a chance to dwell on what just happened when he gets tackled to the floor as soon as he steps inside.

“You’re okay!”  

“Why did you throw me?!”

He pushes off Vanessa and Finral. It looks like the witch is on her way to being drunk and clingy, whilst Finral had actually been thrown by Magna. 

They two older boys begin bickering like normal whilst Vanessa watches them. Asta can’t help but hope they’ll leave him alone to think. He can still feel hot breath on his neck, the pleasurable sparks that danced on his skin as Yuno marked him.

“Are you okay Asta?” Vanessa looks at him with worry and her question puts a stop the growing argument between the boys. Startled at her sudden attention, he bows his head hide how flushed his face still is. 

“Sorry guys. I just needed-” There’s a pause as he tries to phrase why he ran at the ceremony. The frustration at another setback, the dread of dealing with being an omega but more importantly was the fear of what Yuno would think. “-some space.” 

Asta knows his reason sounds weak but he hopes the others won’t question it. His mind is all caught up in bright amber eyes and the mouth watering scent from earlier. So much so that he doesn’t even notice Magna stepping right in front of him until the taller boy speaks.

“Dude that’s no problem but you reek of alpha pheromones.” 

The older boy takes another deep inhale, his face scrunching up in concentration. And It’s still unsettling to smell scents from others; not unpleasant but definitely strange. Especially when others can smell other people on him apparently.

“The boss said you’d be okay so we came back here, but did someone attack you?”

Magna is uncharacteristically serious as he waits for him to respond. There’s a dark aura growing from him as the silence drags, and Asta knows he should really start explaining but he’s not entirely sure what happened himself. Just the mere thought of how he’d been squirming in Yuno’s lap, trying to feel more of that throbbing cock, their mixed scents a heady drug in the air has him covering his face in embarrassment.

Unfortunately, Magna takes this the wrong way and he comes in closer, worry written all over his oexpression.

“Describe who did this.”

And Asta is really glad that Yuno had pulled his collar up so the bite marks on his neck are covered. God knows what conclusions Magna would’ve jumped to. Flustered, he’s just about to try and explain.

Unfortunately, that’s the exact moment the rest of the squad (minus their captain) decides to walk in.

To Magna emitting a hostile alpha scent and the smell of worried omega coming from the other two. It’s more than enough to make the whole situation spiral into something so much  _ worse. _

“Is everything okay?” 

The older boy takes a step back, frown on his face as he turns to reply to Noelle. 

“Asta got attacked by an alpha. The bastards scent is all over him!”

“Wait! That’s not what happened-” 

He doesn’t get a chance to elaborate though as Noelle comes over immediately, hands checking over him. She shushes him when he tries to speak again and he can tell she’s trying to comfort him with her scent in her own clumsy way. 

(He can’t help but notice that it’s no where close to being as calming as Yuno’s scent was, how the other alphas pheromones had given him a heady rush just from being in proximity.)

Everyone takes her fussing as a cue to start clustering around him too. He can see Gauche hovering near the door, eyes assessing despite the grumbles of being dragged from Marie. Luck has bounded over and querying who he can go fight. Charmy is eating angrily in his honour and Grey stands imposingly next to her. Gordan is in a corner with some kind of voodoo doll and it almost feels as if the house is angry as well.

Asta is grateful over how much they all care about him despite all his flaws, he really is, but he needs to clear this up before it gets anymore out of hand.

“Look, just listen to me, it was-”

“Who was it Asta? I’ll kick their ass for doing this to an omega!”

“Asta, honestly you’re such a handful but we’ll sort it out so don’t worry. Just tell us who scent marked you so aggressively?”

There’s multiple angry alpha scents now and they fill the room to a point where it’s beginning to make him feel distressed. Plus He’s starting to get annoyed at how he keeps getting talked over. 

A part of him wants Yuno to be here because his best friend always had a way of calming him. Just as he’s about to walk out, as if summoned by his thoughts, a familiar voice interrupts the squabbling.

“It’s my scent on him.” 

His inner wolf perks up immediately. Asta starts fidgeting with his clothes, suddenly worried about how he looks after the scuffle earlier. Embarrassment rising when he remembers the way he had sprinted from the other boy in a moment of embarrassment at not knowing how to kiss someone. 

When he finally looks up, it’s to find piercing gold eyes already locked on him. There’s questions being thrown around by the others but Yuno takes no notice of them, standing silently at the doorway, watching him.

It makes him just that bit giddy at the thought of having Yuno’s attention only on him.

“Yuno! What are you doing here?” 

Without much thought, Asta finds himself gravitating over to the taller boy. He can’t help touching him, his hand reaching out for a shoulder as casually as he can. 

If he’s being honest with himself, it’s not unusual to find himself wanting all of Yuno’s attention. He wants to show how good he could be for his alpha. Because he can be. In fact he could be better than good-his thoughts screech to a halt. 

Just where was he going with that? 

As if sensing his panic, Yuno places a hand at his elbow, pulling him in a bit closer. Those amber eyes staring into his is like an anchor. His heart thudding rapidly despite the calm that settles through him.

He can tell the others are still reacting to what Yuno just said but he’s having trouble thinking about anything else with his alpha so close. The raven hair boy leans over him, crowding him against the door. His face would seem expressionless to anyone else but Asta can tell he’s not happy about something. 

“You smell like other alphas.” And that shouldn’t make make him go all hot. His breath catching at the possessive rumble that accompanies that sentence.

“S-sorry. The others crowded around and…” 

He’s never struggled with his words this badly but he can’t really form a coherent thought when his eyes are too busy watching the way Yuno’s pink lips part, the glimpse of teeth making his neck throb at the memory of earlier. 

Frustratingly, he’s trembling again. He thought he had better control over his body but something about Yuno’s pheromones make him want to be compliant, to be  _ good _ .

He’d be scared at the lack of control if Yuno didn’t make him feel so damn safe.

And honestly, Yuno smells _ amazing _ . Like dark chocolate and smoke. A treat just for him. In fact, Asta wouldn’t mind being the one to do the tasting this time. 

“It’s not your fault. You should stop blaming yourself all the time.”

Yuno’s words has him helplessly smiling up at the taller boy, heart so full of affection it hurts. There’s a beautifully soft smile on Yuno’s face but disappointingly the smile disappears far too soon, a blank expression back in place.

“Let me fix it.”

“What do you mean fix- Yuno?!”

In a far too deliberate move, Yuno leans even closer, soft black strands brushing against his cheek. He can feel the warm breath on his neck, his heart pounding far too fast to be safe.

Asta can’t help the soft whimper that leaves him when he feels a tentative lick against his skin. Yuno’s scent envelops him entirely, mixing with his to form a tantalising combination. He feels blissed out, shuddering as Yuno slots a firm thigh against him. 

He can only hope the others are too busy arguing to notice how he’s basically pinned against the doorway practically grinding against Yuno’s leg.

The tentative licks turn into gentle nips and his whole body shivers in pleasure. He’s trying to pull Yuno that bit closer, to feel more, when he lets out an embarrassingly breathy moan at the sudden hard bite on his neck.

His alpha seems to come to his senses at the noise and pulls away from his neck. Asta can’t help the annoyed groan that leaves him, tilting his neck up in the hopes of tempting Yuno back. Their mixed scents is absolutely delightful and he’d really like Yuno to continue what he was doing.

Unfortunately his alpha doesn’t. Even despite the hardness Asta can feel pressing against him.

“Not yet.” 

It’s said in a delightfully low growl that has him aching. Yuno reluctantly moves away from him and presses something into his hands. His eyes keep glancing at his neck. They’ve darkened into honey syrup, half lidded they look over him like a caress and Asta wants to get on his knees

“Heat suppressants. Take them once a day.” 

Asta feels warm all over, blinking sluggishly to try and clear the daze. He nods obediently, reluctantly accepting that Yuno isn’t going to continue. 

He doesn’t even realise he’s still leaning in towards Yuno steps back again. Gentle fingers stroke over his cheek and he’s rewarded with a tender smile. 

It softens the raven haired boys face into something breathtaking.

“I have to get back to my squad, but I’ll come see you soon.” 

He looks hesitant to leave but after another lingering look to his neck, Yuno gives him a small nod and goes. Asta is more than a little bit proud he doesn’t immediately trail after him.

“What the hell just happened?!” 

Sadly Magna’s shout brings him back to reality; everyone is staring at him. He lets out an awkward laugh as he tries to edge towards the hallway door, hands trying to preserve what modesty he has left.

There’s chaos as they all start shouting over each other and Asta really wants to hide. As if answering his prayers, Nero flies out of nowhere. The bird knocks a vase right onto Gauche who stumbles into Magna who then trips into a cake Charmy is eating. 

The chaos that ensues gives him enough time to run out before the others can stop him.

**\--------------------------**

Once safely back in his room, he flops onto his bed. Thankfully, now that he’s out of the main room he should be left alone for a bit. 

An unspoken rule of “out of sight, out of mind” that the Black Bulls surprisingly follow.

It’s a good thing too since he feels like his brain is going to explode from the way his mind is going in circles trying to figure out what’s  happening with Yuno. 

He knows he’s always been chasing sister Lily, the idealist in him dreaming about protecting an omega in need. But anyone with eyes would notice how pretty Yuno was. With striking amber eyes and raven hair, he was incredibly handsome. He was clever, loyal and pretty much an amazing person in Asta’s eyes.

And therefore very much out of Asta’s league in almost every aspect. Someone he’d always told himself he couldn’t have.

So what was Yuno doing? Was it something to do with his new omega scent? He knows that Yuno’s scent triggers something strongly in him, maybe it’s the same for the other boy?

Thinking about their scents reminds him of the pleasant tingling from where Yuno had bit him earlier. It’s enough to make his mind wander down less than pure thoughts.

He can justify this; he’s a healthy sixteen year old boy and it’s perfectly normal to feel horny after getting hickies and grinding with his very attractive best friend. 

(He almost believes himself; this may not have been the first time he’s touched himself to thoughts of Yuno.)

His eyes slides shut as he tries to focus on the sensations from earlier. He can’t help but remember how big Yuno’s cock had felt and that wasn’t even when he was fully hard or in a rut. 

What would it feel like to have the other boy knot him? His hole clenches at the thought as his own cock throbs. Asta bites his lips, his fingers trailing to the opening of his trousers. The ache he felt earlier comes back at the thought of being stuffed with Yuno’s knot. 

He knows that alphas got them in ruts, a way for them to breed, to mate. He shudders at the image his mind paints and his dick twitches at the thought of being filled with cum.

His hand slide into his trousers as his imagination goes wild with the memories from earlier. The possessive bites and low rumbles as he grinded on Yuno’s lap. The feeling of that big dick fattening up the more he squirmed on it. The pleasure-pain from the marks on his neck. He can feel the strange wet sensation from earlier building in his ass the more worked up he gets. His slick if the vague memories from the teachings they all got growing up is correct.

The smell of his alpha is still strong on his clothes and Asta bites back a moan as his hand finally wraps around his cock. He rucks up his shirt so it reaches his nose and takes a blissful inhale. He can imagine the slow caress from dark amber eyes, silently watching the show he’d put on-

“Hey, you in there?”

There’s a loud knock that follows and he’s startled out of his daydream. He knows he’s so flushed that he feels like his face could probably cook an egg. Asta hurriedly sits up, pulling his shirt down and grabbing a pillow to cover himself. He just hopes that his broken window clears out the aroused scent coming from him..

“Come in!” He shouts out in what he hopes is a steady voice when the knocking gets insistent.

Luck bursts into his room immediately, Noelle trailing behind him. Whatever aroused state he was in disappears pretty quickly. In fact he can feel a cold sweat forming from the horribly excited look on Luck’s face.

“Asta hurry up and get ready, we just got given a mission!” The older alpha pauses, nose twitching as he glances around the room before a sly smile appears on his face.

“I think Golden Dawn will be heading there too.” He gives a pointed look at the pillow in his lap before continuing. “It’ll be good to see Yuno soon again right?”

The knowing smirk on Luck’s face is incredibly embarrassing and there’s a sinking sensation that Luck knows exactly what he had been doing.

Thankfully Noelle steps in front of the alpha, expression a little bit annoyed though as she looks at Asta..

“I hope he’s not forcing you into anything. It looked painful the way he-“ she falters as her face goes a bit pink and Asta wishes he’d tugged his collar higher. “-he attacked your neck earlier.”

“Haha you’re jealous aren’t you Noelle?”

She turns bright red and tries to douse Luck in water. The alpha dodges easily, loud cackles filling the room. 

Whilst they banter, Asta finds his fingers reaching up to his neck. He traces the bite marks that Yuno left earlier, delicious warmth thrumming through him. It hadn’t been painful at all. The memory of his alpha marking him makes heat pool in his gut. The incomplete fantasy he had earlier flashing in his mind.

“Does it still hurt?” 

The silver haired alpha is back to being concerned  and Asta can tell his face is going crimson because it’s the opposite of painful. Standing up abruptly, he practically runs to the door, doing his best to ignore how Luck is wheezing from laughing too hard. 

“Let’s head out, the sooner we complete this mission the closer I am to becoming the Wizard Emperor!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all comments and kudos. I don't reply to every comment but I appreciate every one of them! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I just want to apologise again about any plot holes but I’m mostly here to write about these two idiots eventually getting it on with lots of jealous and possessive moments in between (and them fawning over each other) so I hope you’ll stick around for that. 
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_


	3. 2

Yuno wipes away the sweat that trickles down his face absentmindedly, his mind currently distracted.

He can’t take his eyes off of Asta.

This is nothing new, the familiar feeling of pride and awe that always bubbles inside of him at how strong the other boy is even without magic. (It doesn’t help that he’s also incredibly engrossed at the way Asta’s muscles strain against his shirt. Sweat glistening deliciously on his arms; Yuno’s mouth is dry drinking in the sight alone.)

What is new, is the jealousy that burns when he notices the way everyone watches Asta after he sends the Diamond mage into the wall. There’s a selfish urge to tuck Asta away from their sight, To keep Asta all for himself.

Shaking his head slightly at his thoughts, he turns his gaze to Klaus restraining the Diamond mage. It had been more than a little bit horrifying to realise the enemy, Mars as he had called himself, had no scent despite looking clearly of age. It may not have been long since he had awakened to his heightened senses but it was disturbing now that he had them.  

A flurry of movement nearby draws him out of his thoughts. He feels his mouth twitch into a small smile when he sees Asta pulling goofy expressions at him to get his attention from across the area. The shorter boy gives him a happy smile before he’s pulled away by Mimosa to check for injuries. The brief attention is enough to make him feel warm inside even as he feels a familiar longing.

He tries to tell himself that he shouldn’t feel so bereft when Asta isn’t focusing on him. He’s been away from his best friend before, so why is his wolf so agitated?

“All right, let’s go into the treasure hall!” The omega’s exuberant shout brings everyone’s attention back on to the mission. There’s some squabbling before the door is finally cut down for them to enter. The group falls silent as they walk into the treasure room, eyes drawn to the glittering treasures and the thrum of power in the air.

Although, everyone else is staring in wonder at the treasures in the room, Yuno finds himself staring at Asta. His wolf rumbling in pleasure from the sight of his omega all excited and sweaty. It whispers in his mind that there are better ways for his omega to be in that state.

Clenching his hands to stop the urge to touch, Yuno drags his gaze away.

Forcing himself further away from the ash blond for his own sanity, Yuno goes deeper in. The respite reminds him of the decision he had made during the walk back to his squad headquarters. His decision to stop listening to this animal inside of him because Asta deserved better than being slobbered all over. His best friend had plenty to deal with just being an omega, let alone having an alpha panting for him. 

(At least that’s what he tells himself.)

It’s the first time he’s ever wanted to act so blatantly on his feelings. So completely out of control with his actions. He can only wonder at what Asta thinks. It’s like the wolf that was awakened from the ceremony had a mind of its own and it was adamant that Asta was theirs - social norms be damned.

But then Asta had appeared to save him again and he hadn’t been able to help the yearning that came.

It was confusing for him too, a part of him wondering how genuine Asta’s reactions were when he had scent marked him and how much was due to his pheromones. Plus he can’t help dwelling on the fact that the shorter boy hadn’t let them kiss. And he’s left wondering if he’s good enough at all for someone that shines as brightly as Asta does.

(And if he was being honest, he hadn’t been ready for Asta to be an omega. Because it meant he couldn’t justify why he couldn’t pursue Asta. That two alphas being incompatible was an excuse to avoid looking too deeply at the way he felt about Asta.

The cruelest part was it gave his heart a glimmer of hope that he could actually have a chance with Asta.)

Frowning at his negative thoughts, Yuno tries to assess the current situation instead. This wasn’t the time to sort through the mess of emotions running riot. Even if he can’t help scenting the air again to make sure Asta is near. Yuno’s frown deepens when he can barely smell Asta’s scent in the mix, the shorter boy much farther away than a moment ago.

“You seem preoccupied.” Klaus’ voice startles him, the older boy pushing up his glasses as he comes nearer.

“Just-“ His eyes finally catches sight of ash blonde near a black sword. “-distracted.”

His squad mate gives him a curious look but at his lack of elaboration, Klaus lets out a sigh.

“Just be careful with the items in here. They can be dangerous.”

Yuno gives a nod and the azure haired boy walks away.

He looks around at a few more items before his eyes eventually land on a scroll. There’s something beckoning him to go closer, his feet moving before he processes how strange that is. As if in a trance he opens up the scroll only to tilt his head in confusion. Writing in a language he’s never seen before stares up at him. Yuno frowns and is about to put the scroll back down when there’s a blinding glow.

He blinks rapidly to get rid of the black spots. When he looks back down at the scroll, it’s completely blank. He can hear the others coming over to him, curious as to what he had done to cause the light. It’s just as Luck is reaching out for the scroll when there’s a sudden tremor.

“EVERYBODY RU-”

Luck’s shout comes too late when crystals emerge from the ground and encase them rapidly. It happens in a blink of an eye. Yuno can’t budge an inch and he can see that almost everyone is in the same situation.

His eyes frantically look around to find Asta when he realises the omega isn’t nearby. More frustratingly, he can’t activate any of his spells with his grimoire just out of reach. As he looks around he can just make out Mars walking towards silver hair, fire burning brightly around him.

“Flame magic? That’s not possible!”

Klaus’ exclamation is right. Yuno scowls at the sight, the danger the enemy poses growing exponentially if he can use two elements. Just what experiments where they doing in the Diamond kingdom?

“I’ll put it out!” The silver-haired alpha’s voice rings in the room, however before she can even start a spell, crystals rush at her, so fast you could miss them. Crimson blossoms on her chest as they slash into her.

“NOELLE!”

It’s absolute chaos from Asta’s shout. Yuno can only watch with his heart thundering in his chest as things get worse. Noelle is badly injured and Mimosa is doing what she can to heal the other alpha.

More worryingly this leaves Asta to fight on his own.

It happens in the seconds after Noelle is hurt. Asta runs headfirst towards Mars. It’s strangely breathtaking to watch, the ash blond’s sheer physical prowess is nothing short of amazing. Even more so when Asta manages to use a new attack that combines Noelle’s water magic into something new. There’s a brief moment where Yuno feels like he can breathe again when that attack seems to finally break through the crystal defence.

But it’s short lived when he smells then the bitter tang of copper and his instincts start screaming a him to do something, anything as he watches Asta’s look of shock at his stomach.

Where a large piece of crystal protrudes from his stomach.

“I messed...up.”

Asta collapses onto the ground after that, blood leaking dangerously. Yuno can feel his magic reacting, can feel it trying to push through but he can’t reach his grimoire and the panic that grows makes it hard to focus. He knows the others are trying too but it’s going to be too late. His wolf is a low growl in his head, fear for their omega something they’re both feeling.

Distantly he hears Mars speaking as he walks closer to Asta’s body, his sword poised to strike.

His thoughts are a litany of Asta’s name, when finally, something gives and he can feel the crystals crumbling under his magic, his blood thrums in his ears as he watches Mars’ sword swinging down. His body running forward helplessly as his mind races through every spell he knows, none of them would be fast enough at this point.

But he can’t lose Asta here. He _can’t._ There isn’t a world he could live in without Asta in it.

_‘I can’t let you die here.'_

There’s a sudden hush when everything suddenly seems to stop moving.

If the fear that he may lose Asta wasn’t the only thing in his mind he might be more concerned at this change. Instead he only stares as a tiny fairy like creature floats nearer, yawning. She stops just in front of Mars’ sword and blows what looks like dust in its direction before vanishing.

Time moves again.

The sword shatters and Mars is sent flying into the wall behind him. Yuno turns as his grimoire floats up to him, the strange writing from the scroll earlier printed in its pages. He spares it a confused expression before sprinting to Asta, arms cradling him close. He blinks back the sweat and dust before rising to his feet. His focus is entirely on the precious bundle in his arms even as he creates a wind ark. The dungeon is collapsing and his omega needs to be taken somewhere safe.

“Everybody get on. We’re getting out!”

As everyone clambers on, he places Asta down as gently as he can. With trembling hands he tries to make the shorter boy as comfortable as possible. His heart is pounding, worry and panic fueling him at the sight of the wound. It’s only when he feels shaking fingers wrap around his own that he finally stops fussing over Asta.

“I’ll...be okay.” It’s accompanied by a hacking cough but the relief Yuno feels when he meets bright green eyes is palpable. He gives a right nod but he can’t help tucking some errant curls behind Asta’s ears before turning away. 

“Mimosa, take care of Asta.” ' _Please.'_ He gears up the ark once he’s sure everyone is on. He’s about to go when Asta speaks again.

“We..can’t leave...him.”

Yuno frowns, his gaze falling on the prone body of the Diamond mage. His wolf wants to please his omega, especially since he’s hurt. _Wants to give his omega the world._ But he knows logically they haven’t got much time before everything collapses on them.

Asta’s watching him with such trust and it breaks Yuno’s heart to have to deny the other boy anything. But it’s Klaus that makes the decision for them in the end.

”We don’t have time. We need to go _now_!”

Without hesitation Yuno guides the ark out. Asta’s life is far more important. The ark flies out the door but he grits his teeth in frustration when he hits a crossroad. Every moment of hesitation was costly for Asta. A headache throbs in his temples when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Turn left.” Luck looks deep in concentration, eyes focusing on something Yuno couldn’t see. Serious blue eyes turn to him. “I can guide you out.”

It’s a blur as they navigate their way through falling debris and Yuno isn’t sure how they do it but they finally break out.

Once everyone is off the ark, he places Asta as gently as he can on the grass, before leaning over to check the shorter boys pulse. Mimosa had been healing him throughout but the omega hadn’t opened his eyes since he last spoke. The others are gathered around, an anxious tension in the air. It’s only when he sees viridian that he feels like he can finally breathe. In fact, the others all seem to collectively relax once it’s obvious the green-eyed boy is awake. They soon disperse to inspect the collapsed dungeon.

There’s a cocky grin on Asta’s face as he stares up at Yuno.

“Like I’d actually die before I became the magic emperor.”

“I’m the one who’s going to be the magic emperor.”

The response is automatic and his heart is so full it hurts. With gentle hands he frames Asta’s face.

“Yuno?”

Yuno knows his worry from earlier is mixed in his scent but that heart stopping moment when the crystal had pierced Asta’s stomach flashes in his mind again and he can’t help but press his forehead to Asta’s. He can tell his silence isn’t helping when he scents the concern from the omega, but he doesn’t want to let go.

Instead, he pulls back and noses along the shorter boys neck in a comforting gesture. He breathes in the increasingly familiar smell that is unique to Asta. The scent settles something in him, proves to his wolf that their omega is fine. For once there isn’t the usual heat that itches in his thoughts whenever he gets so close to the shorter boys scent glands, the agitation still too fresh.

Yuno takes this chance to bask in his omegas scent. To reaffirm that Asta is safe now.

And the whisper is back in his head, telling him to claim Asta. To prove how he’s worthy of placing his mark on that bare neck. To show everyone who Asta should belong to.

(Despite how right those thoughts feel, his more human side is a bit terrified at how possesive they are. Like all the love he had before has been set free and amplified. Like he can’t even contain it.)

Forcing his hands down, Yuno takes a step back. He’s been confused since the ceremony, emotions he thought he had a firm clamp on resurfacing with a vengeance. He’s always been so caught up in Asta that this new urge to act on how he feels has him horrified.

He tries to convince himself that these emotions has no right to be there. Asta would never feel the same way, the other boy is the sun and he should just be content at being allowed to bask in his presence.

He must be broadcasting his thoughts because Asta’s smile fades, his eyebrows furrowing in worry as he steps closer. The soft omega scent a balm that calms the stench of despair that he knows he’s probably emitting.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just-” He’s not given a chance to finish, not when Asta is suddenly pulled away by his squad, something about having to rush back. The sun shines down on ash blond hair, dazzling viridian eyes turning away for a moment, and Yuno tries to tell himself the throb in his chest is from the fight earlier.

For a moment he lets himself dream, to pull Asta away from his new family, to wonder what it would be like to be able to call Asta his. It’s both terrifying and exhilarating because he knows how happy it would make him, because being with Asta always makes him happiest.

“Sorry about that, the captain’s called us back so we’ll have to leave soon. D-did you want to meet up later-hey where are you going?”

“I should head back too.”

He can hear Asta calling his name but it’s more of a faint buzz underneath the blood rushing to his head. He doesn’t meet the others gaze as he mutters a quiet excuse to leave. His scent alone is probably enough to tell everyone to leave him alone.

His wolf snarls at him, tells him that this is all wrong, that he can’t possibly think leaving his wounded omega is a good idea. Yuno pushes it all back. Ignores the increasingly distressed growls from his wolf. His fingers bite into his palms with how tightly he has them balled up but the pain is nothing compared to the ache in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay in getting this out! I didn't want to basically write out the scenes in the manga so I kept re-writing  
> but just wasn't happy with this chapter no matter how many times I tried to re-write it ._. Hope it turned out okay!! 
> 
> (Also here's the light angst nobody asked for :D)
> 
> see you guys next chapter where it should get interesting!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments :)


	4. B

Asta clenches his teeth as he angrily piles food onto his plate. 

He should be feeling ecstatic; he got to meet the Wizard Emperor in person! Plus he had actually invited him, _him,_ to a reception! It was a childhood dream come true. Sure, the man had to leave as soon as they reached the reception but there was so much food and he had just met the Wizard Emperor so Asta really felt like he should be feeling ecstatic right now.

Except all he could feel was irritation. 

If he had to give a reason, it was mostly due to how a certain amber eyed alpha was doing everything to avoid being near him. In fact, said alpha had barely looked at him since the treasure dungeon, let alone spoken to him. To calm the sudden urge to break something, Asta angrily stuffs another tart into his mouth, the sweet taste doing little to curb his rising anger.

“W-where are you storing all this food?” 

Noelle’s question doesn’t really register in his mind, he’s too busy burning a hole into Yuno’s back to do much more than give a grunt for a response. She pouts at him before turning back to Mimosa when he doesn’t even look at her.

How could his alpha ignore them? 

At least that’s the question his inner omega keeps asking. It had been so confident earlier, sending suggestions during their time in the dungeon. Telling him to show their alpha how strong they were, how they deserved to be marked. But now it was whimpering pitifully, hoping for any kind of acknowledgment. 

It doesn’t help that Yuno’s scent is all but gone from the last marking, the blissful warmth every time he inhaled disappearing with it. He angrily tries to shove down the way his wolf keeps urging him to go over to Yuno and beg for another scent marking, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he’s gripping his plate.

Plus, Asta also had actual questions of his own. How had Yuno stopped Mars? There had been that split moment where everything had been fuzzy from blood loss but it felt like time had stopped. And if Asta focused hard enough on the faint images he had seen, he could have sworn he had seen something small and green hovering nearby.

More pressing though was the pungent acidic smell that had come from Yuno when he had left. The scent had made his wolf tremble in distress and anger; because anything causing their alpha such sadness needed to be dealt with. But Luck wouldn’t let him chase after the raven haired boy, a sharp frown on his face as he had physically restrained him. 

Some nonsense about how Yuno wasn’t safe to be around at the moment.

Asta had almost laughed in the older boys face. As if Yuno would ever willingly hurt him. But Luck had been adamant and he was basically dragged home. That hadn’t stopped him from going to the Golden Dawn headquarters every day after, only to be turned away every single time. Worst of all had been how Yuno hadn’t even bothered to come out once, instead it had been Klaus or Mimosa offering excuses on his behalf.

He paused in his eating, a hand unconsciously going up to his chest, the sudden pang of pain a familiar feeling these past few days.

(Was it him? Was it because he wasn’t a good enough omega? Had he been too obvious when he had tried asking Yuno to a meal together?)

Sure, he wasn’t always the most observant of people but even he couldn’t help but notice how Yuno was currently on the opposite side of the room and had barely looked at him since they had been invited to see King Julius.  As if to prove this point, amber eyes catch his for a brief moment before deliberately looking elsewhere. He takes a particularly aggressive bite out of the cake he’s eating when the taller boy actually moves just to avoid his gaze again.

“I would consider slowing down or you’ll choke.” Asta doesn’t even bother acknowledging the tall beta that had moved over to him. Klaus lets out a loud sigh. “He won’t tell us why he’s avoiding you either.” 

Indignation makes him shoves another cake into his already full mouth. The bespectacled beta shakes his head when he sees this and Asta would grin at his petty victory if he wasn’t too busy trying not to choke. He can only glare with watery eyes as Klaus moves back to Yuno, a tempting tease of amber flashing his way before it goes back to the beta.

He’s _this_ close to going up to the other boy and demanding to know what was wrong. His inner instincts whines pitifully to try and stop him, don’t bother their alpha when he wants space. In fact he’s so caught up in watching the taller boy and arguing with his wolf that he doesn’t notice when Mimosa comes up to him.

“Um...are you okay? Yuno’s been strange since the dungeon and he won’t talk about you at-” Her timid voice is interrupted by mocking laughter as a green haired man cuts her off.

“What a sight for sore eyes, commoners being invited to this banquet? What is Julius thinking.” The disdain is clear in the tone as he looks down his nose at the table they’re crowded around. More voices soon join in.

“Vulgar peasants.”

“I can’t sense any magic from him. No doubt that dungeon capture was sheer luck.”

He ignores the words, and continues Yuno watching. The alpha’s scent is disturbingly calm. It sticks out in the room that is a mix of various scents and emotions. Asta’s frown deepens at the sight of dark shadows under the other boys eyes before they dart away, _again_. Before he realises it, his feet move towards Yuno but stops when a sarcastic drawl cuts through the din in the room.

“A peasant celebrated for having a four leaf clover grimoire who doesn’t even realise his place.” Grey eyes look pointedly at Yuno before landing on him. It’s the same green haired man from earlier, disgust written all over his face. A beta if Asta can trust his nose, a muted sour scent wafting nearer as he walks by. 

“At least he’s not some idiot omega. Small mercies I guess.” 

A few people snigger at that before an exuberant voice joins chimes in.

“Haha, Alecdora you shouldn’t be so hard on omegas.” The loud voice continues after a slight pause, as if the person was contemplating their next words carefully. 

“Although he sure is unlucky, being a peasant and an omega.”

Asta grits his teeth. Great, just what they needed, another posturing noble. 

When he turns to glare at the newcomer, he’s a little startled at all the red he’s looking at. The guy looks closer to his age, an energetic aura surrounding him. The boy is an alpha through and through if his scent is anything to go by; a musky sandalwood smell that overpowers the beta’s sour notes. And of _course_ there’s a distinct pompous air around him, something all nobles seem to be taught, that makes Asta wrinkle his nose.

Especially when the heavy smell turns saccharine sweet out of smugness. Sea-green eyes glancing at him, accompanied with a grin that is all teeth.

“I would have handled that dungeon capture mission way better than Yuno did.” 

Asta almost cracks his plate. 

“Impressive self confidence Crimson brat.” The cocky alpha snorts at the beta and he mutters a faint ‘Actually, it’s Leopold Vermillion.’ but the beta continues without batting an eyelid.

“It isn’t as if we’re expecting much from a peasant like him. He most likely swindled the officials at the ceremony. Honestly I shudder at the thought of what his parents are like to have raised such a wretched-”

“HEY!

And that is the limit to Asta’s patience, He jumps up onto a table, his boots cracking a few plates in the process. It doesn’t matter how many insults people throw at him but Yuno deserves so much more than the callous words of these overbearing jerks. 

“Since they called you people here, I figured you must all be pretty awesome.” 

His fingers inch towards his sword as he speaks. He may be an idiot in many areas but when it came to fights, that was a whole different matter. Plus it’s hard to miss the growing sulfuric smell that he had come to associate with the build up of magic power. Probably from one these arrogant assholes who were getting irritated at how a ‘lowly peasant’ was causing a ruckus. 

“But you should know that you’re no different from everybody else!” He glances at Yuno as he speaks. His heart thumping pathetically when he finds those amber eyes finally watching him.  “In fact, Yuno’s stronger than a lot of you so you should be grateful he’s willing to be in your squad!”

There’s a few outraged shouts at his words and the green haired man looks like he’s about to explode from how angry he is.

“Silence! A gnat like you shouldn’t even be permitted to talk.” He tears his eyes away from Yuno just in time to see Alecdora snarling face before sand is hurtling towards him. Asta grins as hard as he can, whilst his sword slices through the attack effortlessly. 

“I’m not shutting up! I’m going to become wizard king and silence every last one of you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Three voices shout at the same time, as the blended scents of anger and resentment swell alongside the growing magic pressure. 

It all happens in a blink of an eye. 

Even with his fast reaction time, he’s a few seconds too slow to dodge the sand giant that grabs at him. At least he managed to deflect the water and mist attacks, his arms only slightly shaking from the force of them. His mind is going through battle strategies to get out of this but his eyes still find the time to take a glimpse at Yuno. To check if his alpha is watching. He’s not disappointed when he finds those lovely amber eyes staring at him.

_Watch me. Look how strong I can be. Please._

He can feel sweat bead down his face as the sand giant’s grip tightens on him. He’s waiting for the right moment whilst the alpha that had shouted earlier sneers insults at him as they create what looks like a water bullet. Noelle is being held back by Klaus, and Yuno is still just watching them, his fingers clenched into fists.

“Solid. Why are you wasting your magic so willingly against mere peasants?”

 _Shit._ Asta definetly needs to get free and fast. The hostile magic pressure that just joined makes his wolf recoil. It’s another alpha, the aura that surrounds him is very similar to Captain Yami’s which raises warning signs in his mind. Even he knows when to retreat. He’s struggling for real now, his wolf agitated at how weak they must be looking in front of their alpha. And he chances another quick glance, Yuno seems to have taken an unconscious step closer. There’s a dark expression on his pretty face and Asta can’t help but wonder at how stupid he must be that he can worry more about Yuno than his own safety. 

“That is _enough_.” 

A calm voice rings out in the room. He turns his gaze and is surprised to find that it's a beta that had spoken out. He’s got red hair as well and Asta has a sinking feeling he’s probably related to the loud alpha from earlier. This beta is very different from the grimacing green haired one. He also has a similar pressure to captain Yami’s and Asta is in awe over how a beta can exert so much presence as easily as alphas do. 

“All this for one lone boy. I thought you were raised better Nozel- aren’t you embarrassed silva clan?”

The newcomer’s scent is strangely refreshing; salty almost like the way the ocean tastes but there’s an unmistakable threat in his tone. Asta feels the sand giant sinking as the magic disperses. 

“Mister Fuegoleon!” Mimosa makes a move to come closer but is stopped when Leopold steps forward before she can. Almost like a puppy running to its owner.

“Brother!” 

Fuegoleon gives his sibling a nod before taking a few steps closer to Nozel, his magic heating up the room a few degrees. The other captain 

“Lord Julius allowed him to be here.” Plum eyes meet Asta’s, and he’s a little bit startled at the softness there. “I would have thought you of all people would know that omega’s should be treated well. A peasant and and omega making it into a magic knight squad is unheard of, credit should be given where it’s due Silva.”

“The house of Vermillion has certainly grown soft. What sort of credit should we give to something no different than a breeding livestock?”

There’s an ominous rattle as the tables shake from the tremendous amount of power coming from the two. Asta is gaping at the scene, the rest of the room is too. However, completely disregarding the growing tension between his brother and the captain of the silver eagles, Leopold suddenly bounds over to where he’s standing.

“Hahaha! Just like Mimosa told me. You’re pretty interesting, even my brother stepped in! Especially considering you’re an omega.” A hand claps him on the back and he turns to meet mirthful turquoise eyes. The annoyingly loud alpha crowds near him, his rich woody scent overbearing.

“All right, rejoice! I, Leopold Vermillion, declare you my rival!”

He’s about to respond to this bizarre declaration when there’s the sound of glass shattering. It’s terribly loud in the brief silence that had ensued after Leopold’s words. What’s more surprising is when he realises it’s _Yuno_ that had broken the glass. 

“Haha there’s always one person who breaks something at these-” 

Leopold’s words are cut short as Asta pushes past him. “H-hey! Where are you going? I just declared you my rival, don’t you know what an honour that is?” 

He ignores the red haired youth and goes straight over to his alpha. He can smell the faint tang of copper and something bitter coming from Yuno. And he can’t help but worry; the other boy had a bad habit of repressing everything-especially injuries. Plus, Yuno was staring at him again, those pretty amber eyes burning him with their intensity. 

The omega in him practically preens at the attention.

He tries to blame it on how intense that stare is but it’s hard to ignore how pleased he feels. He feels just that bit intoxicated looking into honey gold eyes that glow with an almost unearthly light. When he’s close enough, he immediately grabs both of Yuno’s hands. His fingers tracing the soft skin for any injuries. There’s a small cut from the glass on the raven haired boy’s left hand but he continues his examination. Largely because he’s unwilling to give up the chance to touch. He’s so engrossed in his task that he’s actually startled when Yuno curls his fingers around his.

“My hands are fine.” 

He can’t help the blush that goes to his cheeks at the amused tone. Yuno gently pulls his hands back and makes to step away when Asta grabs at his jacket. It’s done unconsciously- there’s just this single thought in his mind, that he doesn’t want Yuno to go back to ignoring him. That he wants the other boy near. _Always._ And his omega practically purrs when Yuno doesn’t resist. In fact he moves even closer, head dipping down until they’re practically breathing the same air with how close they are.

“S-sorry. I just wanted to…” Asta trails off helplessly, his face is no doubt red. Just once he wishes he could be less of a flustered mess around the taller boy. Ever since they presented it’d been hard gathering his thoughts around the other boy. His newly awakened wolf more demanding than he expected.

“Are you okay?” The words are spoken so softly that Asta almost misses it. “...earlier, when they attacked you.”  

His inner wolf is practically belly up at this, so happy to have their alphas attention and care. It whines in his head to get closer, to nuzzle against the scent glands on Yuno’s neck in reassurance. Asta licks his lips as he tries to ignore how warm he feels from those thoughts, flashes of the previous scent markings making him fidget with want. 

And there’s no mistaking the way Yuno’s scent shifts into a syrupy sweet one, the smokey edge mixing in deliciously. Those amber eyes go a shade darker as they dart down to his mouth. The taller boy takes a slow inhale, pink lips parting ever so slightly and Asta can’t help but look at Yuno’s mouth too now, his throat feeling dry. Honestly, he’s about to reply (or maybe do something stupid) when their moment is interrupted as water is unceremoniously dumped over them.

Solid is watching them, a smirk on his thin lips. He’s a little confused to find Leopold watching them too, an unreadable expression on his face.

He’s startled when he finds himself pulled into a firm chest, a familiar smokey scent wrapping around him. He looks up to see Yuno, who glares rather furiously at both alphas. It’s only now that he realises how the captains from earlier, Nozel and Fugeleon, are still standing off against each other. 

It looks like thinly veiled barbs are still being exchanged but even he could feel the tremendous pressure their mana was still generating. What he’s even more impressed at is how a beta was able to stand toe to toe with an alpha.

(He also feels a little ashamed at how caught up in Yuno he had been to even notice this until now.)

It’s incredibly tense as Asta is torn between watching the stand off between the two captains and the sudden rise of magic from Yuno and Solid. Bizarrely, Leopold just continues to watch them, his scent suddenly reigned in and too soft for Asta to get a read from. He can also make out Klaus’ worried glances flickering over at them every so often too. His own squad too caught up in the situation with the captains to notice their own growing situation. 

Thankfully, before things can escalate any further for anyone, the doors are slammed open. 

A panting soldier runs in, the alpha is ghastly pale and there’s the unmistakable acidic stench of fear that clings to him.

“There’s an invasion at the Royal Capital!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter- and hey there may even be some friendly competition for Asta. Yuno’s going to have to pick up his game and stop being angsty (*´∇｀*) don’t worry they’ll have more interaction next chapter. 
> 
> Also, just in case you were confused about why there’s barely any omegas, I’m going with the cliche of how rare they are and they often find work in a less dangerous field because of this and in general alpahs/betas are better suited.
> 
> I should hopefully be able to update on time next month! (Been working overtime to save money for the stray kids concert AND I AM SO EXCITED TO BE GOING.)


	5. 3

He’s not stalking Asta. Honestly he’s not. 

It’s just a mere coincidence that on his way into town he had scented the deliciously familiar smell that could only belong to a certain omega and, out of _purely_ friendly reasons, felt that he should follow just in case there were still any unwanted surprises left from the undead invasion a week ago. 

(Embarrassingly, his inner alpha is far more honest as it croons in pure happiness at glimpsing their omega. He couldn’t fault it, not after the bottomless terror that had consumed them during the undead invasion. And as irrational as it was, Yuno couldn’t trust that the cowardly omega and the fighting obsessed alpha in Asta’s squad to do an adequate job of protecting his omega.) 

Honestly, It was still bizarre to think that it had only happened a mere week ago and yet the devastation that had been left was barely noticeable thanks to the efforts of the magic knights. But it didn’t mean that everything was safe again; the witch had been a nasty surprise and the mere thought of how he hadn’t been there to help his omega against the other enemy leader had his inner wolf snarling angrily in demand for blood. At least the thought that his omega might need him was enough to help him break free from the witches spell. 

It had been chaos from the moment the soldier had appeared to herald the incoming disaster. Rudely interrupting the blissfully brief moment he hadn’t been able to help but pull Asta in to his arms. The rising magic and the aggression in the noble alpha putting his wolf on edge, and there was no one he trusted more than himself to protect the shorter boy.

Unfortunately, they had been split up by the higher ranked magic knights. To add insult to injury, there’s still a bitter taste at the way the Vermilion brat had managed to stick to Asta like a thirsty leech. Asta didn’t need anyone else but him. 

Plus the sudden burst of smugness that had flashed in that brats scent was hard to miss.

He knew he didn’t have any right to be jealous of others finally realising how brilliant his omega is, not when he was still so hesitant to face his feelings. But anything was better than the sadness that Asta had let him scent or the distressed looks he kept getting during the banquet. He shakes his head at his thoughts. No. What he needed to do was make sure Asta found someone who was worthy of being with him. Someone strong enough to make sure he would be safe, someone who would love him as much as Yuno did-

A snarl, his vision blurring at the vehemence of anger from his wolf. His inner alpha was naturally against his new line of thinking, thoughts of Asta with someone else made both of them physically sick but he was nothing if not stubborn.

It doesn’t help that the image of Asta stabbed from the treasure dungeon still haunts him when he sleeps sometimes. It makes the pull to wrap Asta in his arms, to keep him in his sights at all times, dangerously strong. He grits his teeth at the direction his thoughts so easily go to. He tries to remind himself about the promise he made to himself, he wasn’t worthy of someone like Asta. He stumbles to a stop as the sudden splitting headache he gets. His wolf and mind clashing horribly.

_‘Don’t...give up...so...quickly.’_

Thankfully there’s a sudden feeling of calm, Sylph’s sleepy consolation resounding in his mind, the spirit berates him a little and coos at his wolf. It’s still hard to communicate properly with her but he gets the general idea of her words.The impression of amusement printed with the words.

It’s so reminiscent of something Asta would say that he feels his shoulders loosen just a little bit. 

“Hey, don’t just stand in the middle of the road!” 

The angry shout takes him out of his thoughts. He makes a half-hearted apology. His eyes still focused solely on ash blond hair. Asta laughs at something the other omega in their squad says, and almost trips over some rubble as a result. The clumsy happiness brings a small smile onto Yuno’s face.

But, that was enough dwelling. The loud trio had just entered into a pub of some kind, and he hastily ran in after them. An annoyingly large amount of scents hits his nose, completely burying the omegas and Yuno finds himself quickening his pace so he doesn’t lose him. It’s only when he’s sat down and located the trio, that he realises just what he’s witnessing.

A mate matching.

Between Asta and some plain-looking beta. 

“W-would you like anything to drink?” The stuttered question disrupts his murderous thoughts. He lifts his gaze away to see a scared looking beta standing as far away as possible blinking at him. 

“Water please.” 

The beta nods and dashes off as if the devil was after them. Yuno tries to reign in the homicidal aura he knows he’s emitting. He tries to say thanks when a glass of water is put on his table but the beta runs off before he can. Brushing that encounter off, he turns his gaze back to the table, only to watch as Asta fidgets shyly, obviously not sure what to talk about. The beta looks disinterested, no doubt not realising how lucky she is to have been matched with the omega.

A giggle resounds in his head, Sylph enjoying the possessive rage that comes from him. In his defence, his wolf is no better as it’s practically incoherent with jealous snarls. He tries hard to remind himself that he’s a perfectly functioning human and he will not succumb to his wolfs demands to rip out the betas throat.

He’s not an animal.

“So...your name is Rebecca?”

_He’s. Not. An. Animal._

He hopes that if he repeats it enough, it’ll placate the alpha in him to stop suggesting they go over and take Asta back to his room to show him exactly why he’s better than a weak, boring beta bitch- _yes_ , the chanting was definitely working.

Yuno shatters the glass he’s holding. The beta server has a look of horror on thier face but cleverly doesn’t say anything, instead moving on to another table. He grimaces at the sting in his hand, and is reminded of the soft concerend touches from Asta when something like this happened last time.

Honestly, it’s a small miracle that Asta hasn’t noticed him with how he’s practically boring a hole at them with his eyes, he doesn’t even want to know what his scent is doing at this point, but either he’s managing to keep it suppressed or the mix of people meant it was being hidden. 

There’s a glimpse of silver in the edge of his vision and he’s strangely reminded of the other annoying leech that likes to stick to Asta. He brushes it off as his imagination, focusing back on more important matters. It’s pretty boring watching the awkardness that emenates from their table, and Yuno is half debating caving into his inner alphas instincts when the group start getting up.

“Haha, what a great idea I’ve never seen the fountain before!” Finral hurridely moves to open the door for his match, practically oozing submissive omega scent. His date doesn’t seem too impressed but goes out, as does the rest of their table. Yuno throws some coins on the table and moves quickly to follow them.

As Finral and Luck seem to start making a breakthrough with their respective matches, their paces begin picking up as they walk ahead. Before long they soon disappear into the crowd, leaving Asta and the boring beta trailing after their shadows.

They walk in agonisingly awkward silence.

Yuno tries not to feel too happy at this. He tries. It’s hard not to feel content at the fact that he can tell Asta is so clearly bored, and his inner alpha snickers in agreement.

It’s just as he’s wondering how long Asta is going to hold out in this silence when the beta stops and gives a pensive look down at the shorter boy. They pair have stopped in a relatively empty street, a few paces away from where he’s trying to blend in. His ears straining to hear everything.

“Asta... “ her voice drops to a quieter tone and Yuno strains to hear. She seems to be contemplating something before deciding to voice her thoughts.

“Do you have someone you like?”

For a split moment everything seems to stop for Yuno. Similar to the time in the treasure dungeon when Sylph had appeared to save Asta. And it must be his imagination because those precious green eyes seem to connect with his for that split second. 

“Yes, I have someone I’ve got my heart set on.”

There’s a charming blush on the omegas face, his scent soft and sweet, as if thinking about that person is enough to make him happy. Yuno crushes the apple he was pretending to inspect. Rebecca seems startled at how quickly he answered, but recovers quickly. She nods in understanding.

“I see. Why did you go on this mate matching then?” 

Asta gives runs a hand through his hair, fidgeting, as if unsure how to reply.

“Well, Finral said he needed some help so I just agreed without asking. I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea.”

Surprsingly the beta snorts and ruffles Asta’s hair. Yuno apologised to the aghast vendor who shoos him away and he’s stuck hiding in the shadows of an alleway, right hand still wet with apple juice. His inner wolf is disgruntled at what it percieves as a strange and slow chase for their mate, urging him to just step out and make his claim.

“Nah. I get the feeling whoever it is, is probably just as much of an idiot as you are.” She pats Asta’s shoulder this time and Yuno is just a little bit regretful he hasn’t got anything else to break. “I’ll be rooting for you.”

“Thanks! If you ever need help with anything let me know.”

Asta smiles adorably and Yuno just wants to keep all of his expressions for himself. More importantly he wants to know who this person is that Asta has his heart set on. However, loud mocking laughter reaches his ears, and he frowns as a heavy set man with a moustache staggers near the pair.

“What a small magic knight and an omega at that! Hic-” A burly old alpha drunkenly appears, no doubt he had been looking for somewhere to puke with how ruddy his face is. “Haha and it’s the girl from the restarurant, hic- the one who carries a little kid around? Aren’t they your brats?”

“No! They’re my brothers-” The beta tries to explain but she’s not gien a chance when the man stumbles closer to her and reaches out to grab her.

“If you’re so desperate, you can come play with me.”

There’s a lecherous look that makes his skin crawl. Plus the  smell of alcohol is so strong that Yuno can only imagine how much worse it must be for Asta who is so close.

It’s not that he cares if the beta gets hurt, but he knows Asta and the other boy wouldn’t stand to let someone get hurt in front of him. Stepping out of his seat, Yuno runs closer to the table, his grimoire out and is a breath away from using his magic to interfere when Asta straight up punches the big alpha. It’s a painful sounding crunch, and Yuno can’t help but take a moment to appreciate the way the muscles on Asta’s arm tense, the clear strength in them making his throat dry. There’s a loud thud as the alpha’s eyes roll back comically as he collapses onto the ground

“Don’t judge people on appearances! You don’t know anything about this lady.”

Rebecca is watching with unmistakable awe, and Yuno bristles at the thought of another leech hanging around Asta. It’s then that he realises that said boy is staring right at him, viridian eyes practically glowing like emeralds in the afternoon sunlight.

A few excuses run through his mind but they’re quickly discarded when he’s given an amused grin and any panic he had earlier is dispelled as easily as snow melting.

“I was wondering when you would show yourself.” 

“You knew I was here?”

“Since you started following me from the Black Bulls headquarters.” 

There isn’t much he can say in his defence at this point.

“How?”

Asta actually scoffs at his question, and steps closer, his delicious scent wafted temptingly closer.

“How could I not notice you were nearby! Your scent is so stupidly distra-” Asta clamps up then, his face going a pretty pink. Yuno feels his heart rate pick up, the shy look on the shorter boys face is just delightful when it’s aimed right at him. His fingers itching to touch and possess. 

As if reading his thoughts, Asta grabs his hand and starts dragging him down the street. The ash blond waves distractedly behind him, the beta had been standing there. From the display of strength from Asta to the appearance of Yuno.

“Sorry about leaving so suddenly, I have to sort out something, I’ll chat with you another time Rebecca!” 

Yuno has to give her some credit as she reacts quick enough to shout out a “Good luck!”as they walk further away.

His mind is buzzing with questions.

He’s a little bit confused when they stop in a park with play equipment littered about. It’s familiar, like the ones they had in the orphanage. Kids milling about and happy laughter in the air. He sends a questioning look to Asta only to find bright green eyes watching him already. The shorter boy shifts his gaze away quickly, a tint of red dusting his face. 

“A lot has happened lately and I kinda miss the days when all I did was hang out with you.” Asta pauses, and swings their hands like children would, shooting him a grin that has his heart throbbing. “So, I thought once you were done playing hide and seek we could spend the rest of the day together.”

“Yes.” The words slip out without him meaning to, it’s so quick that he feels himself blushing. Asta swings his hand a few more times before letting go. Yuno’s inner wolf whimpers pitifully at the loss. The ash blond gives him a side eye glance.

“So why were you following us earlier?”

It’s his turn to feel shy as the question he’s been dreading is asked. Yuno purses his lips. How to respond? His hesitation must have shown on his face because Asta waves his hand.

“Actually don’t answer that.” He pauses as if contemplating something. “You don’t have to tell me today. Let’s just have some fun!”

”Okay.”

A blinding grin is directed his way and Asta goes off to loudly declare to a bunch of kids that they’re going to play with them. Yuno’s hand moves to his chest where his heart is thudding rapidly before he moves to join his omega.

A few hours into games of hide and seek, stuck in the mud and playing with the various park equipment, Yuno can’t help but notice the way Asta keeps licking his lips. No doubt thirsty from all the running around. It’s also incredibly distracting. He gives a small smile, and can’t help how his inner alpha puffs up in anticipation of providing.

“I’ll go get us some drinks.”  They’re grinning at each other and Yuno feels so content it’s like a dream

“Thanks.”

Asta’s grateful smile has him walking on clouds. Even his inner alpha has finally settled down to the extent in which it’s happy for him to leave the omega on their own for a bit. Once he has the drinks in hand he walks quickly back to the park.

Only to come to a stand still at the sight that greets him.

He’s a little awestruck at the sweet scene that greets him; his omega is surrounded by a group of children and he’s carrying a small blond girl on his hip. The little girl has a teary expression on her face whilst the omega is trying to console her and it strikes Yuno how domestic this all is. So rarely do people get the chance to see the soft nature that Asta has. And unbidden comes images of Asta with their children, the scent of family all theirs. 

“You guys are here too?!”  

Unfortunately, his fantasy is cruelly shattered when a familiar voice reaches Yuno’s ears. It’s the beta from earlier. He shoots her a warning look even as she stutters to a halt at the soft scene in front of them. They’re both silent as they appreciate the image in front of them. A bizarre camaraderie forming in their mutual appreciation. 

“UNHAND HER YOU TRASH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING WITH MARIE?!”

Sadly the inhuman shout grabs everyone’s attention in the park. Yuno is on edge immediately. He takes a few quick steps closser so he can stand slightly in front of his omega, too many people have been in his way today.

He feels reaches out for Asta’s hand, a move he knows his wolf influenced him to do. He feels the tips of his ears warm and is about to lower his hand when a calloused one grips it. It gives a gentle squeeze before Asta moves to stand next to him, hand still firmly holding his.

His heart skips at the innocent move, Sylph cheering in the back of his mind that they’re finally touching, when he notices a familiar black cape on the strange man that had shouted at them. He lets out a deep sigh, hands itching to steal Asta to a more remote area next time. Apparently everyone and everything was going to interrupt them.

The shorter boys squad did have a horrible knack for ruining their moments.

“Gauche?” Asta takes a step closer to his supposed team mate, the dark aura emitting from the beta has Yuno’s own hackles rising and he grips Asta’s hand tighter, the omega stumbling as he’s pulled back. However what he hears next has him sharing the same expression as Gauche, his grip going painfully tight if the flinch from Asta’s face is any indication. 

“Big brother! Don’t be mean to my future omega!”

The beta snarls and moves menacingly closer to them. Yuno turns an accusatory look at the omega that’s finally in his arms again. The panicked look on the shorter boys face almost makes him waver. Almost.

“Guys, she doesn’t know what she’s saying, she’s only ten years old!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how late this is! Thank you for sticking with the story and don't worry I haven't given up on this story at all but some chapters just aren't as easy to write >-< I hope you enjoyed it regardless.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos :)
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter so it hopefully won't take as long!


End file.
